yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 161
Resentful opponents * Both Weevil and Rex claim that they're doing this because of the shame and humiliation they had to go through after they were kicked out of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. But, then again, they did play dirty, since Weevil would demand a Rare Card in exchange for a simple autograph. * Their opponents are not moved at all by their tales and keep on Dueling. Featured Duels Featured Duel #1: Rex Raptor vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Both players still have 4000 Life Points remaining. Joey controls "Panther Warrior" (2000/1600) in Attack Position and one set card. Rex controls "Kaitoptera" (1900/1000) and two "Gilasaurus" (1900/400) in Attack Position, "The Seal of Orichalcos" and one set card. Turn 3: Rex Raptor Rex draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Kaitoptera" with one "Gilasaurus" in order to Fusion Summon "Horned Saurus" (2000 → 2500/1000) in Attack Position. Rex then Normal Summons "Giant Rex" (2000 → 2500/1200) in Attack Position. Since Joey controls a monster, the negative effect of "Giant Rex" does not apply and it is able to attack. "Horned Saurus" then attacks directly through its own effect (Joey 4000 → 1500). "Giant Rex" attacks & destroys Joey's "Panther Warrior" (Joey 1500 → 1000). "Gilasaurus" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 for all) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Gilasaurus" attacks and destroys Joey's first "Sheep Token". Turn 4: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and Sets two Cards. Turn 5: Rex Raptor Rex draws. "Horned Saurus" attacks Joey's "Rocket Warrior", but Joey activates his face-down "Magic Arm Shield" to take control of Rex's "Gilasaurus" and makes it the new attack target of "Horned Saurus". Rex then activates his face-down "Jurassic Heart" to negate "Magic Arm Shield" and destroy it. "Horned Saurus" then destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". "Giant Rex" attacks and destroys Joey's second "Sheep Token". "Gilasaurus" attacks and destroys Joey's third "Sheep Token". Rex then Sets a Card. Turn 6: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". He then activates "Star Blaster" to target his last "Sheep Token" and roll a die. The die result will be added to the Level of the Sheep Token and after that happens Joey can Tribute his Sheep Token to summon a monster from his hand whose Level is the same as the Sheep Token's. The die result is a 6, so Joey increases the Level of the Sheep Token by 6 ("Sheep Token": Level 1 → 7), making it a Level 7 monster. Joey then Tributes the Sheep Token to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Joey then activates his face-down "Metalmorph", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 2700/2000 → 2300). Now when "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks an opponent's monster, it will gain ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target during damage calculation. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" attacks Rex's "Horned Saurus". The effect of "Metalmorph" activates ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2700 → 3950/2300). "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" destroys "Horned Saurus" (Rex Raptor 4000 → 2550). After damage calculation, the effect of "Metalmorph" expires ("Red-Eyes B. Dragon": 3950 → 2700/2300). Joey Sets a Card. Turn 7: Rex Raptor Rex draws. He then Tributes "Gilasaurus" and "Giant Rex" in order to Tribute Summon "Tyrant Dragon" (2900 → 3400/2500) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Featured Duel #2: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 2700 Life Points remaining and controls "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Weevil has 3900 Life Points and controls "Leghul" (800/350) and "Pheromone Wasp" (1300/800) in Attack Position, "Parasite Caterpillar" (equipped to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"), "The Seal of Orichalcos", "Insect Barrier", and one set card. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. 1 Turn has passed since the activation of the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" on Yami Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (2 Turns remaining). Yami Yugi activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and Fusion Summon "Gaia The Dragon Champion" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. "Gaia the Dragon Champion" attacks Weevil's "Leghul", but Weevil activates his face-down "DNA Surgery" and declares Insect for its effect. Now as long as this card is face-up, all Monsters on the Field become the declared type. Because of this and Weevil's "Insect Barrier", "Gaia the Dragon Champion" cannot attack. Turn 5: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws "Cell Division" and subsequently activates it to target "Leghul" and Special Summon a "Cell Division Token" with the same stats as "Leghul" (300 → 800/350) in Attack Position. Weevil then Tributes "Pheromone Wasp" and the "Cell Division Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 → 2700/2400) in Attack Position. Due the effect of "Insect Queen", it gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type Monster on the Field. There are currently four ("Insect Queen": 2700 → 3500/2400). "Leghul" attacks directly via its own effect (Yami Yugi 2700 → 1900). Weevil then Tributes "Leghul" ("Insect Queen": 3500 → 3300/2400) in order to allow "Insect Queen" to attack. "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys Yami Yugi's "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yami Yugi 1900 → 1200) ("Insect Queen": 3300 → 3100/2400). Since "Insect Queen" destroyed a monster by battle, its last effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon an "Insect Monster Token" (100 → 600/100) to his side of the field in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3100 → 3300/2400). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. 2 Turns have passed since the activation of the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" on Yami Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1 Turn remaining). Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position ("Insect Queen": 3300 → 3500/2400) and Sets a card. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in Adaptation * The scene where "Gaia the Dragon Champion" sprouting insect parts when "DNA Surgery" is activated is edited so that everything that protrudes from the monster is made all glowy in an attempt to tone down the graphic transformation. When this episode aired on Sky 1 in the UK when they had the broadcast rights, this scene was removed entirely. Errors * In the dub, Rex states that he resents Joey for knocking him out of the Duelist Kingdom tournament. However, Rex had five Star Chips before his Duel with Joey in Duelist Kingdom, and Joey only took two of them following Rex's defeat. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes